t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 9
this one is special as there is qualifying and a semifinal adding on to the 4 stages but unlike all other ANW formats except the UK 5, only people who scale the warped wall progress to the semifinal and only people who do the final obstacle of the semifinal can move on to the final Heat 1 1 quintuple steps 50/44 2 log grip 44/38 3 5 continuous hammers 38/21 4 pipe fitter 21/17 5 crank it up 17/6 6 warped wall 6/6 Clear Leaderboard 1st Ali Hay 0:46 2nd Rie Komiya 0:54 3rd Kenji Takahashi 0:57 4th Dominic Cambriani 0:59 5th Makoto Nagano 1:02 6th Danny Carter 1:19 Heat 2 1 quintuple steps 50/39 2 frame slider 39/32 3 broken bridge 32/31 4 dragon glider 31/18 5 jumping spider 18/7 6 warped wall 7/4 Clear Leaderboard 1st Ichiro Atarashii 1:03 2nd Himawari Okado 1:07 3rd Koji Yamada 1:16 4th Beth Lodge 1:25 Heat 3 1 quintuple steps 50/46 2 rolling log 7 version 46/30 3 paddle boards 7 version 30/21 4 tyre swing 7 version 21/16 5 double tilt ladder 16/12 6 warped wall 12/11 Clear Leaderboard 1st Tomohiro Kawaguchi 1:06 2nd Momoe Oe Momoe Nakanishi 1:10 3rd Yusuke Morimoto 1:15 4th Natsumi Taoka 1:19 5th Brett Sims 1:23 6th Colin Bell 1:25 7th Asami Abe 1:29 8th Yuuji Urushihara 1:32 9th Yoshiyuki Okuyama 1:34 10th Mikimasa Okamoto 1:39 11th Satomi Yamamoto 1:42 Heat 4 1 quintuple steps 50/47 2 mini silk slider 47/38 3 balance bridge 38/29 4 spin cycle 29/26 7 version 5 hourlgass drop 26/18 7 version 6 warped wall 18/16 Clear Leaderboard 1st Kota Honma 0:33 2nd Kyan Yutaka 0:34 3rd Daisuke Matsuda 0:36 4th Timothy Shieff 0:37 5th Yukiko Tomikawa 0:39 6th Owen "The Stuff" McKenzie 0:42 7th Megumi Fuji 0:43 8th Rei Kurokawa 0:45 9th Jonny Urszuly 0:47 10th Momoko Yokota 0:48 11th Dion Trigg 0:51 12th Yuriko Itou 0:53 13th Daisuke Nakata 0:56 14th Masami Yusa 0:58 15th Shigenori Ueki 1:01 16th Genki Sudo 1:03 Heat 5 1 quintuple steps 50/48 2 big dipper 7 version 48/38 3 floating tiles 38/21 4 parallel pipes 5 version 21/17 5 flying squirrel 5 version 17/8 6 warped wall 8/8 Clear Leaderboard 1st Naoyuki Araki 0:35 2nd Kanon Miyahara 0:37 3rd Koki Someya 0:40 4th Mika Watanabe 0:41 5th Ayako Miyake 0:43 6th Kota Sakuma 0:49 7th Nishino Miki 0:51 8th Jon Stewart 1:13 Total People Who Cleared And Moved On To The Semifinal:45 Semifinal 1-6 120 seconds 7-9 clock resets and there is no time limit 1 quintuple steps 45/44 2 rolling pin 44/44 3 log runner 44/39 4 monkey bars straight into hourglass drop 39/34 5 hourglass drop 8 version 34/18 6 warped wall 18/16 7 ring of fire 16/15 8 spinning log 15/15 9 rope climb 4 version 7m 15/15 Clear Leaderboard 1st Naoyuki Araki CLEAR 66.7 seconds left 0:26 2nd Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 68.6 seconds left 0:29 3rd Jonny Urszuly CLEAR 61.5 seconds left 0:32 4th Kanon Miyahara CLEAR 61.1 seconds left 0:34 5th Natsumi Taoka CLEAR 68.2 seconds left 0:36 6th Dominic Cambriani CLEAR 63.6 seconds left 0:39 7th Shigenori Ueki CLEAR 64.4 seconds left 0:39 8th Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 55.9 seconds left 0:41 9th Owen "The Stuff" Mckenzie CLEAR 67.4 seconds left 0:44 10th Ayako Miyake CLEAR 64.8 seconds left 0:45 11th Rie Komiya CLEAR 24.5 seconds left of the time she was showboating because she knew she had lots of time limit to waste and would still clear with a good time 0:48 12th Nishino Miki CLEAR 58.4 seconds left 0:50 13th Rei Kurokawa CLEAR 60.1 seconds left 0:50 14th Koji Yamada CLEAR 60.4 seconds left 0:53 15th Himawari Okado CLEAR 59.6 seconds left 0:57 The Final Stage 1 140 seconds 1 rolling hill 2 flying pillar 6 version 3 coin flip 4 beam hang 5 catch and release 6 tackle 150k 200k 7 great wall 8 slider drop 9 column ladder SASUKE obstacle the mat goes away when they go on the obstacle Competitors order is from worst to best 1 Himawari Okado 3. coin flip 2 Koji Yamada CLEAR 2.1 seconds left 3 Rei Kurokawa 1. rolling hill 4 Nishino Miki 1. rolling hill 5 Rie Komiya 2. flying pillar 6 Ayako Miyake 1. rolling hill 7 Owen "The Stuff" McKenzie 5. catch and release. fell on jump to 1st bar 8 Yoshiyuki Okuyama CLEAR 3.2 seconds left 9 Shigenori Ueki D CLEAR 0.9 seconds left 10 Dominic Cambriani D CLEAR 1.3 seconds left 11 Natsumi Taoka 2. flying pillar 12 Kanon Miyahara D CLEAR 1.2 seconds left 13 Jonny Urszuly D CLEAR 2.5 seconds left 14 Yusuke Morimoto D 4. beam hang. lost grip on final beam 15 Naoyuki Araki CLEAR 24.3 seconds left. Fastest Time 15 attempts 7 clears Stage 2 Part 1 75 seconds 1 spider walk 7-17 version 2 salmon ladder rungs a curved bar so it can go straight into rail runner 3 rail runner 4 rope jungle ropes 1,16 and 19 slide 5 gravity road load of fans upside down and downside up Competitors 2 Koji Yamada 3. rail runner. curved bar was so big it derailed, sending yamada into the water 8 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 3. rail runner. had a fight with the bar but it eventually derailed when he did the transfer to the 2nd curved bar and started putting up a fight with the 2nd bar 9 Shigenori Ueki D 3. rail runner. derailed bar on 1st set 10 Dominic Cambriani D 3. rail runner. derailed bar on 1st set 12 Kanon Miyahara CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 13 Jonny Urszuly D 1. spider walk. fell while trying to drop down to the bar 15 Naoyuki Araki CLEAR 16.7 seconds left 7 attempts 2 clears Part 2 no time limit 6 propeller bars 7 cliffhanger 8 domino hill Competitors 12 Kanon Miyahara CLEAR 0:43. got faster time by 92 milliseconds! 15 Naoyuki Araki CLEAR 0:43 2 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 180 seconds 1 arm bike 2 curtain cling 3 hang move footholds 4 sidewinder r 5 flying nunchucks 6 pendulum bridge Competitors 12 Kanon Miyahara 5. flying nunchucks. Best Performance 15 Naoyuki Araki 3. hang move. fell off of 4th foothold 2 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage 22m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 22m Stage Not Attempted